


Unexpected

by Rakkimiruku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (The anal fingering and dildo is NOT for the reader), Anal Fingering, Autumn, Dildos, F/M, Jihyun Week 2020, Light Dom/sub, Painting, Photographer Jihyun Kim, Photography, Sub Jihyun Kim, dom reader, low key stalking from V, painter mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakkimiruku/pseuds/Rakkimiruku
Summary: She was there every Sunday, standing in front of an easel, and painting the world around her. An artist that was talented beyond measure, a woman that Jihyun insisted that he wasn’t in love with, but he could never stop thinking about her.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of [Jihyun Week 2020](https://mysme-events.tumblr.com/post/626752672562872320/jihyun-week-2020)  
> Prompt: Sept 6 - Warmth / Canvas
> 
> A huge thank you to my buddy [Cmere004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmere004/pseuds/Cmere004) for giving me the idea of them meeting in the park <3

A blend of reds and oranges drifted around him, the falling of leaves as summer turns to Autumn, nature’s own version of fireworks in a grand display playing once every year. Jihyun Kim considered himself lucky to be born at such a wonderful time of year, the end of summer, and the beginning of his favorite time of the year.    
  
Ever since he was young he would wander through the parks, looking up with amazement at the trees and how they let their leaves drop and settle onto the ground in a stunning arrangement of color; hand painted by the wind as they hovered through the air.    
  
This year was no different, the young photographer leisured through the park near his condo, his camera pointed up and to the treetops. Each photo he took would be different from the last, unique in the way that nature insisted it should be.    
  
His friends never understood his fascination with the changing of the leaves, always teased him when he would be gone for hours at a time - just standing outside and watching the trees as they shed their summer coats.    
  
For Jihyun it was the chance of regrowth, an opportunity to start anew, to leave things in the past where they belonged. His own little New Years that helped him to move along with the help of fresh air and the leaves that would decorate his mint hair like a paper crown.    
  
Today, there weren’t many others in the park, a few families enjoying the playground before it became too cold, and a couple of dog walkers enjoying the cool weather. Jihyun snapped pictures of all of them, their smiles, their frowns, their nods and laughter at the photographer once he waved at them and showed them the photo he took.    
  
However, while Jihyun loved to take photos of the people, the trees, the park in general, there was one subject he had in mind as he walked deeper into the park.    
  
She was there every Sunday, standing in front of an easel, and painting the world around her. An artist that was talented beyond measure, a woman that Jihyun insisted that he  _ wasn’t _ in love with, but he could never stop thinking about her. No matter what time of year it was, be it the spring, when the cherry blossom would fill the air and make him think of love. Or the summer, when the cicadas would call him to the park, promising a picture more gorgeous than the last. Even in the dead of the winter, when he hadn't seen her for months, and he would lay in his bed, fisting his cock with his eyes closed and the artist's smile filling his mind.    
  
No. He wasn’t in love with her. He didn’t even know her.    
  
This Sunday, she stood on the edge of the lake, gazing out into the water as her brush stroked over her canvas. Flawless, as always.    
  
Jihyun scoured the internet for her paintings, hoping that he could find them online somewhere, anywhere; but it was always futile.    
  
Instead, he settled for an entire portfolio filled with her essence.    
  
Jihyun held his camera up, adjusting the focus manually on his absolute favorite subject. He held down the shoot button, taking images of her in rapid session, getting every twitch and flick of her hand as she worked.    
  
He looked to his camera screen, sighing at the new photos. Her hair was longer this year, and she was already dressed cozy in her favorite orange sweater. While the photos of her were great, Jihyun felt that they didn’t do her justice, and chose to move closer.    
  
He crept forward, all while digging into his camera for a better lens. He hated swapping them out and typically shot with his 16-35mm lens, but it would be worth the little nuisance to get a better shot. His new 50mm would be the only lens that might give his artist the focus she deserved. He quickly switches the lens, being careful to keep them clean and free of any dust or leaves that tried to attack the expensive Sony in the process. The last thing he needed was a damaged camera and no pictures of the artist.    
  
Jihyun tried to look casual as he walked past her, eyeing her painting as he moved by her. Another masterpiece, one that he wished he could hand above his fireplace. She paid him no mind, lost in her work, a true saint in her work.    
  
He hid behind a tree near her, waiting there a few minutes, unmoving, to give her the thought that she was alone once again. Jihyun, admittedly, _ felt like an utter creep _ . And, with the amount of photos he had of his artist, anyone would think the same thing. In his defense, she was only there in the fall, as much as he searched for her the rest of the year; she could never be found.    
  
Jihyun pointed his camera around the tree, adjusted a few settings, his aperture was way too high and he didn’t want a shitty overexposed photo of her… even if it did make her look like an angel. Finally, just the right set up, and Jihyun was soon taking his photos.    
  
He wished he could get even closer.    
  
Honestly, he wanted to take photos of her all day. Photos of her while she made her breakfast, while she walked to work, while she bought her groceries. Photos of her in the nude, wrapped up in his blankets, her tongue teasing over his balls as she made her way up and swallowed him whole.    
  
Jihyun closed his eyes and shook his head, no time for that, he could indulge in those thoughts later.    
  
Bringing the camera up once more, he pointed it to his artist, and froze.    
She was staring back at him, tilting her head in his direction, confusion obvious in the way her hand hovered in the air with paint dripping off her brush.    
  
Jihyun stepped out from behind the tree, figuring he was already caught so there was no point in hiding anymore. With a sigh, he made his way to her spot, already removing his camera strap from around his neck.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Jihyun offered the camera up, the screen pointed towards the artist so she could see what he’d done.    
  
She placed her brush on her easel, taking his camera into her hands to click through the photos he had taken. He already had about eighty of her, since it was best to take a ton of photos and then filter through them later to see which ones were worth keeping.    
  
“Oh,” She was surprised as she went through them, Jihyun was ready to pull his phone out and call Jumin, beg him to contact a lawyer for him so he wouldn’t spend the rest of his life in prison for stalking.    
  
“You’re better than I expected,” She nodded, her lips turned down, somehow wowed by Jihyun’s skill. “Super impressive.”    
  
“I-I’m  _ sorry _ ?” Jihyun questioned as his camera was handed back over to him. “What?”   
  
“You’ve been taking my photo for a few years,” She said with ease, shrugging as she returned to her painting. “I didn’t think you would actually be this talented.    
  
Jihyun’s jaw dropped, she's  _ known _ ?!  _ For years? _ ! And she never said anything?!    
  
“What?” She snorted and tapped her finger under Jihyun’s chin, making her close his gaping mouth. “Did you seriously think you were being sneaky?”    
  
“Well, yes,” Jihyun mumbled. “I did.”    
  
She hummed, “ _ Not even a little _ .”    
  
Jihyun ran a hand through his hair, sighing to himself, fuck he needed to go home and hide under the covers for the rest of his life.    
  
“You never got that close before,” She said and began packing her tools. “That’s why I was a little confused.”    
  
Jihyun chuckled, mostly in wonder at the fact that she never minded or called him out for his actions over the years. “I guess I got a little too bold this year.”    
  
“Oh, you could have gotten  _ much _ more bold,” She laughed and laid her painting on the ground so that she could close her easel.    
  
Jihyun sputtered, the photographer tripping over his own tongue and saying nothing all while making a few strange sounds.    
  
“I mean, you’re cute,” She continued. “You could have at least asked me out or something. I would have said yes.”    
  
“Ah, well,” Jihyun rubbed at the back of his neck now, cheeks heating at her bluntness. “I’m a bit shy.”    
  
She laughed, hard. “No shit,” She said between breaths. “It’s been like three years and you never said anything.”    
  
“I’m sorry…”    
  
She waved him off, “Don’t be. It’s actually kind of sweet.” The artist swung her backpack of paints over her shoulders and tucked her easel under her arm. “Congratulations,” She nodded to the ground where her painting laid. “You’ve earned yourself a painting.”    
  
“Oh, no,” Jihyun shook his head, rejecting her. “I couldn’t.”    
  
“I insist, plus, I can’t really carry the canvas anyway.”    
  
Jihyun picked the painting up, “I’ll carry it home for you.”    
  
She pursed her lips together, her gazes traveling back and forth from the painting and to Jihyun. “How about you show me where you’ll hang it at your place?”    
  
*****************   
  
Her name was Yu, she was twenty four, and an absolute badass. Like no one he’d ever met before, she was almost vuglar in her manner, but Jihyun was absolutely delighted to learn more about her.    
  
They walked side by side to Jihyun’s condo, the artist filling him in on her life and what made her start painting.    
  
“Boredom,” She said with a shrug. “I was in between jobs and said, fuck it, I’ll paint some shit and try to sell it.”    
  
“I tried to find your works online,” Jihyun looked down to the painting he carried like it was a newborn. “But I couldn’t find anything.”    
  
“I send the shit to my sister in the U.S and let her take care of it. I don’t know, people in the art community don’t know who I am and I guess it sells better that way.”    
  
Jihyun chuckled, it was similar when he first started and Jumin would arrange galleries of his photos with his name missing. It wasn’t until the real money came in that they chose to put a face to the photos, and they sold even better after that. “I’m glad I’m lucky enough to know the artist then.”    
  
They made it to his place faster than he would have liked, but they both walked a little faster since it was getting late. With the sun going down it was getting cooler, and neither of them wanted to stand outside and freeze just so Jihyun could awkwardly flirt and Yu could giggle at each attempt.    
  
Jihyun opened the door, stepping inside and kicking his shoes off while he held the door open for Yu. She followed suit, removing her shoes and leaning her easel near the entrance.    
  
“Please make yourself at home,” Jihyun said over his shoulder as he moved further into the condo, carrying the canvas into the living room to rest against the wall while he dried. “I’ll start a fire.”    
  
Yu whistled as she followed after him, “Nice fuckin’ place you have.”    
  
Jihyun laughed as he lit the fire place, one that required no actual wood but would warm the place up anyway. “Thank you.”    
  
“So,” Yu stood next to the fire, tapping her fingers along the marble that surrounded it. “Where are the rest of the photos you have of me?”    
  
“ _ Shit _ ,” Jihyun sighed, he was afraid she would ask. He must have had thousands of them, most of them hidden deep within his computer and away from any prying eyes. Never mind the time that Saeyoung helped him upgrade his graphics card and somehow managed to find the folder and tease him for weeks over it. But he did have a few books, again, most hidden and out of site. Except for one he kept nearby.    
  
“ _ Come onnnn _ ,” She teased, poking him in the chest hard enough to make him take a step back. “It’s only fair.”    
  
“Wait here,” Jihyun didn’t give Yu a chance to say anything else as he went into his bedroom. There, in his nightstand, was a thick photo album filled with hundreds of pictures of Yu. His steps were heavy as he made his way back to the living room, filling with dread and embarrassment as he handed the album over.    
  
Yu sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, silent, as she flipped through the book.    
  
“Wine?” Jihyun asked and left to go into the kitchen, where he could still have a full view of Yu while she judged his work.    
  
“Hm. Yes, please.”    
  
He turned his back to her as he opened a bottle and let the wine rest.    
  
….   
  
What the fuck was happening?    
  
Three years of obsessing over this woman, Yu, and now she was in his condo - sprawled out on his carpet, and flipping through three years of borderline stalking. She should be running for the hills, screaming and calling the police, throwing the book into the fire, attacking him with her paint brushes.    
  
Instead she was giggling as she flipped through it, commenting on how much her clothing style has changed over the years. Making jokes on how bad her paintings were just a year ago and how much she’d improved, laughing over how Jihyun put so much effort into someone he didn’t even know.    
  
“It’s hard not to fall in love with someone through a camera lens,” Jihyun admitted as he sat down beside Yu, crossing his legs under himself while he offered a glass of wine towards her.    
  
Yu sipped the wine and closed the book, sliding it away from where they sat. “So, you’re in love with me?”    
  
“Hm,” Jihyun swirled his own glass, staring down at the dark red liquor before taking a tiny sip for courage. “I am.”    
  
“I think I would be too much for you,” Yu sighed and swallowed down her wine in a few gulps, Jihyun’s throat hurt just watching it.    
  
“How so?”    
  
Yu placed her empty glass near the bottom of the fireplace, so that it wouldn’t fall over on the carpet. “I’m kinky.”    
  
Jihyun snorted into his glass, earning a hollar of laughter from Yu as he tried not to cough his wine all over himself and the floor.    
  
“I’m sorry!” She was still laughing, but reached over to take his wine glass so that it wouldn’t spill.    
  
“I-,” His voice croaked, and Yu started laughing again. “It’s okay.”    
  
Yu stood up and took their wine glasses back to the kitchen, not letting Jihyun finish his own glass before she was back at his side, but this time with her backpack. She dropped herself down and dug through the bag, pulling out a sketch book which she handed over to him.    
  
“Here,” She flipped over to the first page for him. “Don’t judge.”    
  
Over the years, Jihyun had watched Yu as she created works of art in the park. Varying from a painting of the lake, an older couple as they sat and fed the birds, a child and his dog as they played fetch together. Things that were so peaceful and sweet.    
  
This sketch book was like diving straight into the depths of hell and daring the devil to a contest to see who could make the other blush faster.    
  
Jihyun placed his hand over his lips as he flipped through the pages, holding back gasp after gasp as he continued to reveal who Yu truly was.    
  
“I.. like to be in control,” She explained when Jihyun paused on a specific page. A man tied to his bed, a ring around his cock as he cried out, begging to finish.    
  
Another page.    
  
“I actually thought of you when I sketched this one,” She smiled and ran her fingernail over the spot of green that was colored over the man’s hair. He was bent over, his ass on display, covered in red hand prints, with a plug shoved deep inside of him, a face with a mix of pleasure and pain looking back to the artist and crying out for her to keep playing with him.    
  
“Wow,” Jihyun breathed out. What could he actually say to that?    
  
“See?” She whispered and slowly eased the sketchbook out of his lap. “It’s too much. I’m too much for you.”    
  
Jihyun shook his head, his head still set on staring down where the sketch book previously was. Part of him hoped she could see how hard he was, aching for her touch; while the reasonable part of his mind told him to cover himself and stop being so shameless.    
  
“I-” He took a deep breath, forcing himself to look over to Yu. She was frowning, zipping her bag shut and getting ready to leave him. “I have toys in my bedroom.”    
  
She paused, the grip on her bag tightening for a moment before she released it. “What kind of toys?”    
  
Jihyun sucked in a breath, he was far too shy to be having this conversation, too shy to be admitting his secrets that he’d never told anyone before. Not his friends, and definitely not any of his lovers.    
  
“A dildo,” He muttered. “Some plugs…, anal lube.”    
  
“Have you ever used those with anyone else?”    
  
Jihyun shook his head, “No. Never.”    
  
“What do you think about?” Yu crawled closer to him, placing her hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his ever hardening length. “What do you think about when you fuck yourself?”    
  
“N-nothing,” Jihyun bit his lip and tried not to whimper as Yu slid her hand up and over the zipper of his jeans. “It just feels good.”    
  
“Why don’t you go get your toys for me?” Yu leaned in to whisper into his ear, her voice low with need. “And a spare sheet.” She gave his cock a light squeeze through his jeans, making Jihyun duck his head to try and hide how much it affected him. “Also, come back naked. Can you do that for me, Jihyun?”    
  
“ _ Yes _ ,” Jihyun replied so quietly, she almost missed it. He stood slowly and went back to his bedroom, each step felt like walking through quick sand, but fuck if he wasn’t going to let himself sink to the very bottom.    
  
He returned with a spare sheet, along with his collection of toys and a bottle of lube atop of it. All while completely nude. He was embarrassed, his entire body flushed as he walked into the living room, his hard dick bouncing as he walked.    
  
“Lay the sheet in front of the fireplace,” Yu directed from the side, standing away from him with her arms crossing over her chest as she watched him. “Then, place the toys beside you and lay down. You should probably grab a pillow too.”    
  
Jihyun did as he was told, not a word of protest as he made himself as comfortable as he could be while Yu stared at him with hungry eyes. Once he was lying down, she came back into the living room and sat at his feet, her sketchbook in her lap.    
  
“Open yourself for me,” Yu brushed her fingers over one of Jihyun’s feet, making it jump from the touch.    
  
“R-right now?!” Jihyun was leaning up now, looking down at Yu in shock. “Like this?!”    
  
“Yes, Jihyun. I want to draw you while you fuck yourself with your fingers.”    
  
“Oh, fuck,” Jihyun bit his lap again, dropping his head back and onto the borrowed couch pillow in defeat. He was completely at her mercy, and he already knew he would do anything she asked.    
  
Giving in, Jihyun reached over to the lube and poured some of it onto his fingers, sliding them together to warm it up a bit before he entered himself with just his middle finger.    
  
“Spread your legs a little wider,” Yu requested, and Jihyun could hear a pencil zipping over paper as he did.    
  
“Yu,” Jihyun groaned as he urged his finger deeper, as deep as he could reach in that position. It always felt so strange to finger himself, like digging into a tight hole that would only offer him real pleasure once he got something larger in there.    
  
Yu praised him as he worked himself open, adding more fingers as he kept going. His moans became louder as he prepared himself for more, for more pleasure that he was already dying to have shoved up his ass.    
  
“You’re so handsome,” Yu cooed and placed her sketchbook off to the side, seemingly done with what she was working on. She crawled next to him, devouring Jihyun with just one look as she gazed down at him. Hot and flushed all over, her eyes stopped on his leaking cock. An angry red and ready to finish any moment.    
  
“If you cum,” Yu said softly, her fingertip tapping the tip of his dick and making it jump at the attention. “How long until you can go again?”    
  
“At least an hour, maybe two,” Jihyun answered honestly. He may be a man in his twenties, but he was never one to be able to finish multiple times.    
  
“Hm,” Yu laid down next to him, one hand reaching up to sift through his mint locks. He was a little sweaty, but that only added to the appeal. The effort of Jihyun fingering himself and the fireplace next to him made for a beautiful display of sin, his skin glowing from the fireplace as he waited to be taken apart. “I want you to use your dildo now,” She said and adjusted herself to be up on one elbow, smiling down at Jihyun’s rosy cheeks and chest. “Are you ready for it?”   
  
“ _ Yes _ ,” Jihyun panted out, already rolling over to grab the dildo and pour lube onto it. He laid back down and spread his legs a little wider, his left hand going down to hold one of his cheeks open while the other slowly eased the toy into his entrance.    
  
“Shit,” He groaned as it slipped inside, a little too quickly from the amount of pressure he was putting on the dildo, but he was too excited, too eager to touch himself in front of Yu. It helped that this was a nightly occurrence for him, meaning his hole was accustomed to being fucked at night.   
  
Jihyun gasped as Yu leaned over him, pressing her lips down onto his own, wasting no time in gripping his hair in her fist and deepening their kiss. She slid her tongue over his lips and into his mouth with ease, the man already panting as he let the dildo slid deeper into his ass.    
  
He was having trouble controlling himself, wishing that he could roll over onto Yu and fuck her as he let his ass swallow up his toy. To feel the pleasure of her pussy wrapped around his cock with pressure building up in his backside.    
  
Yu reached down and grabbed Jihyun’s cock, giving it a quick rub. It was hot and heavy, absolutely drenched in his own sweat and precum. “Such a good boy,” She praised and stroked him slowly, leaning down to kiss him again as her wrist sped up.    
  
Jihyun pulled away, gasping as he continued to work his cock. “I-I’m not going to last, if you keep-”    
  
“Keep fucking yourself, Jihyun,” She demanded. Her grip on his dick tightening each time she rose to the tip of his length, squeezing hard and bringing him close to release.    
  
“Yu-”    
  
“Cum for me,” She practically begged, her hand moving faster. And Jihyun matched her pace, fucking himself with his toy, letting it pound into his ass as he tried to reach his orgasm.    
  
“Fuck, Yu!” Jihyun cried out, his feet digging into the sheet as he finished. His cum shot up and onto his chest, painting himself with his orgasam as Yu kept working his cock, urging every last drop of it to cover him in as much of his cum as she could.    
  
Jihyun lay there panting, his legs shaking and ass throbbing from the dildo as it slowly slipped out of him without effort. Yu ran her clean hand through his hair, smiling down at him as he came down from his high.    
  
“We should have taken photos,” Yu teased and grinned as Jihyun covered his face with his hands.    
  
“Maybe next time,” He mumbled from behind his hands, earning a small laugh from Yu.    
  
She carefully eased his hands away and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “I can’t wait.” 

**Author's Note:**

> They had vanilla sex in the morning, but you bet your sweet ass the next time they fucked Jihyun had a vibrator in his ass while Yu rode him.


End file.
